Golden Girl : The story of Linnea
by AvatarManiaGirl9000
Summary: A young women with a troubled past. Confusing, yet amazing looks and skills. Slavery. Pain. Death. Linnea is a young girl who grows up in the Northern Water Tribe. Up to age 10, everything is normal. But after an incredible incedent, nothing is the same.
1. Lolanna

**Golden Girl: The Story of Linnea**

**Plot line: **#**1**

**Author's Notes:** Linnea is a totally new OC in the Avatar world. I hope she isn't too "Mary Sue-ish"; this is my first fanfic, so I'm not a great writer yet. Anyway, I hope you like my story. Please feel free to leave comments; I want to improve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar (but I so wish I did). I did make the OC Lolanna, Denero, Telia, and some other OC.

**P.S.** I revised this chapter. It gives more background, and it's longer. I hope you like.

**P.S. (Again) **You'll see a new thing called "Plot line" at the top. This means that all the stories with Plot line # 1 have to do with each other. If you have any questions, just message me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lolanna**

Telia sat in her room, rubbing her tired eyes. She wearily rose and went to prepare dinner. As she worked, she thought of the next day. She thought of her beloved daughter; the events of the next day would tear her apart. But Telia's thoughts shifted to her husband. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reminisced about the times before he was killed in the war. Things were so happy back then. She and her daughter were happy back then. The family lived together in joy.

Telia's thoughts grew deeper. Her husband wouldn't want this to happen to Lolanna. She was a strong, perseverant young woman, and should be given more of a chance. Telia suddenly was conscious of the fact that she had barely started the evening meal. She went searching through the meager portions in the cupboards. At this, she finally realize why she was doing this. She had to support the family. The only way was her daughter. The only way was engagement. Yet a small voice in the back of her head spoke to her: _This is wrong._ A single tear slid down her eye as Telia continue to cook the meal.

* * *

A young man named Denero sat among his friends, talking and joking. Denero was excited. Tomorrow, he would marry a beautiful women. He admired her in his mind; she was fair and lean and had a magnificent figure. Of course, there was the fact that she was a poor peasant; however, there were things that made up for that. Things like sex. 

Suddenly, Denero popped back to reality as his friends laughed at him.

"So, Denero. What sick fantasies are going through your mind now? Undressing her in your head again," one of his comrades joked. All of the guys started laughing.

"God, shut the hell up. You really think I'd do that." Denero spoke sarcastically.

"Hmm… Let's see. You're just about the most perverted guy I've met. No, I don't think you'd do that at all," his friend commented jokingly. Everyone laughed, and then paused for a few seconds.

"So," another companion began. "It must be pretty choice, huh? She's a nice looking girl."

Denero grinned. "Yeah, I guess. She's kind of poor, but who gives a damn as long as she's hot? Anyway, I'm sure she'll be plenty of fun. We'll probably have kids by next year."

All the guys laughed. They hung out the rest of the night having a "bachelor party", celebrating the occasion of the next day. Denero just couldn't stop smiling; he couldn't wait.

* * *

Lolanna walked along the bridge, thinking more about the next day than where she was going; she tripped on an icicle. She stood back up and looked at her reflection in the water. She was like an average 18-year-old girl living in the Northern Water Nation; well, almost average. Most of her friends were already married. She had just now been engaged. She stared down at her beautiful necklace. Such a wonderful representation for a not-so wonderful event. Lolanna realized that she was crying. But, she couldn't cry. It was her duty to marry Denero. Lolanna wiped her eyes and continued her walk home. 

"Where have you been Lolanna? You should have been home hours ago. Honestly! The night before your wedding. I tell you…" Telia rambled on.

"Mother," Lolanna interjected. "I was simply taking a walk. I don't know why you make such a gigantic deal out of every little thing. I-"

"No!" her mother yelled. "This is not acceptable. Ever since your father died," she stuttered. "Ever since your father died, marriage is our only hope. Lolanna, you will go eat your dinner, then you will go straight, yes straight, to bed. You will wake up in the morning, and you will be married, UNDERSTOOD?" Telia was screaming now.

Lolanna cowered in fear. "Yes Mother," she whispered. "Understood." She quietly wandered off to her room.

* * *

Telia felt awful, simply awful. She had been so horrible to her daughter. She had argued over nothing. And worst of all, she was forcing her to marry someone just so that they could earn some money. She didn't know what to say, or even do for that matter. Later that night, she gently walked into her daughter's room. She had planned to talk to her and explain; however, Lolanna was deep in her sleep, probably having pleasant dreams. Telia looked down at her lovely daughter with regret on her face. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice choked with tears. "So sorry."

* * *

Lolanna awoke the next morning full of fear and dread. Her sleep had been filled with nightmares of the marriage. Nonetheless, she got up and followed her mother's orders. She dressed in the lovely marriage gown; it was long, with a pale blue color. It had warm furs and intricate waterbending designs. Once she was dressed, two servants accompanied her to the chapel. She walked carefully, making sure not to step on her dress. Lolanna felt sick now. She was shaky and faint. Her heart beat quickly. She arrived at the entrance and the servants left her. The marital music began to play: This was her cue. She slowly walked along the isle. She looked down it. Denero was waiting for her. She hesitated to walk, and finally, stopped; people stared at her. Her mother gasped She couldn't take it. She ran.

* * *

Denero stood there, shocked, embarrassed, and angry. How dare that little _woman_ run off on him? She had no right to disobey her duty. He cursed at her under his breath. _Who cares, _he thought. _I'll find someone prettier, wealthier, and sexier to boot. I don't care about that little piece of filth_. 

"I don't care," he mumbled.

* * *

Telia was shocked. Shocked, scared, guilty, and devastated to be exact. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Lolanna was gone. She had left. She hadn't even said goodbye. And the last words that Telia had said to her was screaming. She was so angry with herself for torturing her daughter like that. Some people came to comfort her; others simply left. But Telia knew that they didn't understand. She was so upset. She just couldn't take it. Without warning, she fell over and passed out; as soon as she was revived, she ran after her daughter. 

Lolanna ran as fast as she could. She finally came to the sea. What was she going to do, go back, and act as if nothing happened? No she couldn't; however, she was scared and guilty. But she was also angry. She knew an island not far away. She could live on her own. At that instant, Telia came running after her. Lolanna stopped everything.

"Mother," she whispered hoarsely.

"Lolanna, I'm so sorry. I… I just wanted to tell you that i-if thi-is what you want, y-you can go. And, Lolanna… I-I-I l-love y-yo-ou."

Telia stood there with tears rolling down her frail cheeks. Lolanna looked at her and came to hug her tight. She released and spoke to her mother one last time.

"I love you too mother. I'll miss you… Good-goodbye," Lolanna stuttered. She kissed her mother's wet cheek then jumped into the frigid sea.

"Goodbye," Telia sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I revised and expanded it (again). Thanks to BrandonLeeFan for the dialogue tip. Anyway, I'll get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Christmas break ended and all of a sudden, I find myself **_swimming_** in homework! You know the drill. 


	2. Tizo

**Golden Girl: The Story of Linnea**

**Plot line: **#**1**

**Author's Notes:** Hope everybody liked chapter one. I know it doesn't get into Linnea right away. If you want to skip this stuff, you'll have to wait until chapter 4. I know the chapters are really short. Sorry about that; they'll get longer. Please review this. And to everybody that reviewed, You ROCK! They are Atlantia45 and BrandonLeeFan. You rock! Thank-you!

**P.S.** Sorry it took so long to put up chapter two. Christmas break ended and all of a sudden, I find myself swimming in homework! You know the drill. Anyway, I'll try to get the other chapters up as quickly as I can. Thank-you.

**P.S. (Again) **You'll see a new thing called "Plot line" at the top. This means that all the stories with Plot line # 1 have to do with each other. If you have any questions, just message me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar (but I so wish I did) I did make Tizo, Tiaz, and some other OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tizo**

_Meanwhile:_

Tizo was stretched to the limit as he hung from chains in the prison cell. He was covered in blood and felt faint. His thoughts were spinning around him in a blur. He was in prison. Why was he in prison? His thoughts slowly came back to him as he remembered. It was long ago when it all started, 5 years to be exact.

He had always hated the war. When he was young, his father was killed as a soldier serving. When he was young, he had siblings and friends that were killed. Because of the war, his life had been torn apart. Tizo's family had always opposed the war, but had never done anything about it. He hadn't planned to, really, but suddenly, things changed.

It was when he was 14. He was going to the market with his mother. Most of the guys his age didn't really think about their parents, mothers nonetheless. But Tizo loved his mother; she was all he had left.

* * *

_5 years ago:_

It was a quiet day in the small village; it was almost, almost too quiet. The day felt odd. There was no one around. But nevertheless, his mother and he proceeded with the days shopping; after all, they were out of food.

"Mother," Tizo exclaimed. "Why is it that no shops are open?" He curiously looked around. The doors were shut; not a soul was out. The hot, noon sun shone down.

"Perhaps," his mother, Tiaz, replied hesitantly. "Perhaps it is too hot to work." His mother noticed the stillness too. There was a certain stiffness in the air, an eerie feeling about. And there was silence, complete silence. She recognized it; she had felt it before. When she felt it, it was just before a war.

Then she heard it, a man talking with his wife; Tiaz could see them in their window.

"So, are the rumors true then," the woman asked.

The man replied in a hushed tone. "Yes… Yes, they are."

"What shall we do with the children? Surely the men will search homes."

"The children will be fine," the husband replied quietly. "The men will much too preoccupied with fighting to search for the enemy."

"Who exactly is attacking?"

"Earth Kingdom soldiers. Those basta-" He suddenly stopped, realizing the company behind him.

"Excuse me," Tiaz interjected. "Could you tell me what is going on?"

"Sorry miss," the man shot at her, not sounding sorry at all. "We're busy." He instantly slammed his door and shut his widows.

Tiaz stood their very confused as Tizo was still checking the shops, oblivious to everything that she was realizing. For a minute, she stood dumbstruck, but she immediately comprehended exactly what was said in the conversation. Attacking; attacking in this village; attacking here, now.

"Tizo," Tiaz exclaimed. "We have to go, now!"

"But mother, we haven't gotten any food yet. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Honey, that's not important right now. We have to leave, this instant."

Tizo heard the desperation in his mother's distressed voice. He searched his memory for the broken conversation he had just strained to hear. _"Who exactly is attacking?" "Earth Kingdom soldiers."_ Tizo understood, but not only that; he was scared.

Suddenly, the mother and son vaguely heard marching and yelling. Out of nowhere, earth came hurling in their direction. Fire nation soldiers came pouring into the area as the earth nation warriors started their attacks.

Tiaz grabbed her son's hand, screaming over the loud sounds of the beginning battle. "We have to get out of here, now. Come Tizo."

They dodged through the increasing amount of men, trying to avoid danger. The small village was silent no more. Fighting and yelling rang throughout the town. Abruptly, fire was hurled at Tizo and his mother. A sharp scream pierced the air. Tizo stopped.

Smoke filled the sky where Tizo stood. He choked and coughed, in a daze from the hard blow. As the dust cleared, he saw a frail form lying on the ground. His heart began to beat wildly as he bent down to touch the figure.

"Mom," he moaned. "Oh mom, please. Please, don't be dead. Please wake up. Mom. Mom! Moooooooooom! No! Noooooooooo!"

Tizo sobbed on his mother's lifeless body. He dragged her over to the sidelines; meanwhile, the battle slowed. Soon, it was over. Men of both nations lied injured, or dead. Blood covered the ground. It was silent once more. The Earth Kingdom had retreated, leaving the Fire Nation to gather its remaining men. The soldiers began to assemble when Tizo stood up.

"Y-y-ou! You bastards. You killed her. You killed my mom. You KILLED my MOM!

How could you do that? We're from the fire nation. You killed her!" Tizo continued his monologue as the warriors watched, dumbstruck.

One man marched up to him and kicked him down. Tizo responded by throwing what little power of fire he could bend at the man. The soldiers simply laughed; Tizo stood up.

"Laugh all you want," he bellowed in a suddenly brave voice. "I'll make you all pay! You people fight just like low-life dogs; that's what you are! You'll pay!" Tizo grabbed his mother's body and ran off into the distance.

* * *

_Present:_

Tizo chest was heaving from sobbing; it had been ages since the horrible memory had played so distinctly in his mind. _"I'll make you all pay!" _The words were still ringing in his ears. That he did. That was why he was here. He had made them all pay.

Tizo had been protesting for the last 5 years. He had proclaimed speeches and rallied men. He had fought with the soldiers of his own nation. He had been uniting people of villages, banning together a force strong and brave. However, he could only do so much; therefore, finally, after a tiresome 5 years, he was caught.

He unexpectedly heard the noise of a key in the cell door. Four men walked in and took Tizo out of the chains. They set him on him down, kneeling before them. Eventually, one spoke.

"Tizo of the Fire Nation, you are a traitor. You have been spared from death; consider yourself lucky. You are banished from this nation, never to return. You have until sunset to leave, UNDERSTOOD?" The men finished, looking mercilessly down at him.

"Yes sir. Understood."

Tizo stood and walked down the long hall. He stepped outside of the prison; a ship waited to escort him away to a deserted island. Tizo stepped on the ramp of the boat, looking back one last time. Tears filled his eyes as he reminisced once more.

Quietly, he murmured to himself while gazing up at the sky. "Goodbye." He into the ship, and it pushed off into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you liked the chapter. I know that none of this relates so far, but that will happen in the next chapter. I'll work on it as soon as I can. Also, I updated chapter 1 and gave more background. Hope you like. Bye. 


	3. The Meeting Place

**Golden Girl: The Story of Linnea**

**Plot line: **#**1**

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone. I expanded (again). Hope you liked the expanded chapter 1 and chapter 2 too. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so cool! I hope you like this chapter. It does a lot of connection. Anyway, on with the story.

**P.S.** There might be a little M rated lime/lemon, but not too bad. I'll mark it.

**P.S. (Again) **You'll see a new thing called "Plot line" at the top. This means that all the stories with Plot line # 1 have to do with each other. If you have any questions, just message me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar (but I so wish I did) I did make Lolanna, Tizo, and some other OC.

**Chapter 3: The Meeting Place**

Lolanna sputtered and choked in the icy waters. She was thrust back to the land with one wave. So, she decided to cheat; she got a canoe and started to paddle off into the blue expanse. By around daybreak, she had seen land in the distance. She had been rowing since around evening the past day; by the time she reached the shore, she was exhausted.

As Lolanna fell out of the boat onto the soft sand, the waves washed over her. At that moment, her emotions, too, flooded her mind. She clutched her arms and began to sob hysterically; her whole body began to shake. Several emotions crossed her mind: rage, despair, and terror. Illness pumped through her veins; she retched in the sand. She lay back down and again began to cry.

Finally, she calmed. It was morning now, and a spectacular sunrise was painted in the sky. Lolanna felt so weak and tired. But she knew she couldn't sleep, both because she would spoil her sleeping schedule, and because of her heartache. She stood up and began walking off to find shelter and food; however, first she looked one more time into the bright distance; it reminded her of home.

* * *

Around dawn, Tizo noticed that the ship stopped. He had spent the last night tossing and turning in a cold, hard cell; sleep had come over him neither the previous night, nor during the last few days; therefore, he was relieved to finally stop where he could be alone, to rest, and to cry.

Suddenly, a click of a lock interrupted his thoughts. A soldier came in and kicked him with his rigid metal boot.

"Get up, you bastard. NOW!" The man bellowed loudly at Tizo and forced him up with his spear. "Listen you son of a bitch, y-"

"Don't say that!" Tizo interjected. "Don't talk about my mother like that." Tizo was angry, but he felt a bit foolish as the soldier chuckled at his remark. Nevertheless, he cared about his mother, whether the man found it stupid or not.

The man continued as if nothing was said. "As I was saying," he said smirking. "You will be dropped at this island, and you will stay. Do not try to follow us, and do not try to come back. If you are caught in Fire Nation territory, you will be executed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Tizo replied, cursing under his breath. How the hell was he supposed to live on this island?

"All right then. Follow me."

Tizo follow, not resisting at all. _Anywhere is better than the Fire Nation is, I suppose,_ he thought. As he walked out of the ship, he saw the magnificent sun rising, signaling the morning. Tizo realized the soldier had left him and the vessel was beginning to cruise away. He looked out at the sky once more, remembering the days he used to watch it with his mother.

At last, he whispered to himself, tears beginning to steam down his face, "This is home."

* * *

Many days had passed since Lolanna had first arrived. She believed she was fairing quite well considering she had never lived on her own. She had a small camp with a sort of home, so to speak, and she had caught fish (though barely) and gathered plants for food. She had occasionally managed to make a fire with wood, but she half wished she were a firebender in this situation. Nonetheless, she made do with what she had, and she lived quite peacefully.

One day, however, she acknowledged how dirty she was. "Thank God this is a deserted island. I must go to take a bath," she said decidedly.

Tizo, too, had been managing his new life well. He had been surviving and living quite decently. He actually rather enjoyed the adventure; of course having a boy's heart, he decided to go exploring. Tromping through forests, he went in search of a spring. That was the one problem: fresh water. He needed something to drink, and salt water wasn't exactly refreshing. So he searched.

* * *

Lolanna walked along her usual path to the lake where she obtained her water. It was a blissful area with a gentle waterfall and spring. The water was cool and refreshing. She slipped off her raged clothes and splashed into the brisk pond. The icy water felt like home.

With much happiness, Tizo recognized the sound of rushing water. "Thank God," he muttered. As he approached the spring with delight, he noticed a figure. He also realized it was a woman, a bathing woman. As soon as he caught full sight of her, his head was full to bursting with thoughts. _Oh my God, she's naked! What the hell is she doing here? Wow, she's sexy!_ His mind was so busy (as well as his eyes) that he was oblivious to everything else around him, including where he was walking; he tripped and fell right into the water, making a crashing splash.

Lolanna whirled around, and for a split second, just stood there, flabbergasted. Then she immediately clutched her exposed body and screamed at the peering man. She grabbed some leaves and held them against herself.

"YOU! You perverted bastard! You-you-you pervert! You disgusting pervert! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!" Lolanna yelled at Tizo, lying helpless in the water, soaked. She used all her might to hurl water at him, for she had only watched men bend.

Tizo looked down shamefully. He stuttered an apology at the woman. "I'm s-s-sorry… I-I-I real-ly didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to! You're standing here, gaping at me. Don't tell me you 'didn't mean to'!" Lolanna stared at Tizo hatefully. She felt like a fool; shame washed over her as well. Silence and stillness formed, and the two stood stiffly.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the two asked, simultaneously, breaking the silence. Both struggled to suppress a small laugh.

Lolanna finally spoke. "I'm Lolanna… and I'd appreciate if you'd get the hell out of here while I dress." She sloshed over to him, kicked him in the "sweet spot", and slapped his face.

"Oh, sorry I… I'm Tizo… I'll be going now," he managed to say through groans. Tizo eventually stood up, and he jogged off, not giving her a second glance.

Lolanna picked up her clothes and dried off. She quickly put them on. A few tears slid down her red cheeks. _At least all he did was look at me_… _He could have done a lot worse_. Still, nonetheless, she didn't like Tizo, or whoever the bastard was. _I hope I never have to run into him again_.

* * *

It had been months since the… incident. Both Lolanna and Tizo were well off. Lolanna had recovered from her mild trauma; nevertheless, she was still more wary about when and where she went (and bathed).

Lolanna went out to gather food one day; she still wasn't very proficient at this aspect of survival. Although she could obtain berries and nuts, she still needed meat. She would never hunt, but she did vaguely know how to catch fish by using a technique of half-healing, half-bending. She had sat down by a small lake and had nearly caught one when it slipped out of her slick hands.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, a voice echoed behind her. "I can help you with that."

Lolanna whirled around. "You!" She recognized the man as Tizo.

Nonetheless, ignoring her shock and fury, he sat down beside her. "You aught to use a net or something… don't you have any rope?"

"Well… why… why do you care? Just get out of here, you PERVERT!" She slapped him. Tizo looked down, rubbing his face. "Yeah, I bet you're pretty abashed, aren't you?" she commented irritably.

"I'm sorry… it was an accident… I…" Tizo trailed off, murmuring apologies under his breath. His cheeks were flushed and his body was slightly heaving as he hunched over. A small tear escaped his eye.

Both remained silent. Lolanna realized her face was too flushed with embarrassment; she had not meant for her judgments and comments to be so harsh as to make him _cry_. "Oh…" she stuttered. "Um… I'm sorry… I, uh…"

"It's o.k.," he whispered roughly. "…so… um, do you still need help catching that fish?"

She smiled. "Yeah… yeah, I think I do."

* * *

Later that evening, the two sat around a blazing fire. They smiled a bit as they ate the fish they had managed to catch together. Each laughed a little.

"So… you're a firebender," Lolanna said reluctantly, though curious at the same time.

Tizo began uneasily, "oh… um, yeah… but I'm not… I mean…"

"It's alright…" Lolanna sighed. "I… understand… it's just…" She continued to murmur on.

"I'm not cruel like the rest of those… bastards…" he struggled through his words, beginning to relive the horrors of his past. "I… hated them… I still do… I protested against them… that's why I'm here…" Tizo continued to reminisce, speaking his past in inaudible broken sentences.

Lolanna looked into his deep, tender, brown eyes; she saw something she thought was not possible for a firebender: love. She gently questioned him, "what… what happened to you?"

Tizo took a deep breath, then began. "I lived in the fire nation when I was a child. When I was young, my father was sent to war; before long, though, he… died." He sighed deeply. "It was just me and my mother; we lived together for a while, until… it was a normal day at the market. We were there, just shopping, when all of the sudden, soldiers came: earth and fire; they started fighting. My mother and I struggled through, but we couldn't dodge everything. A soldier… fire, it burnt my mother… sh-she died…" He couldn't go on; Tizo burst into sobs.

Lolanna moved over and put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear trying to comfort him. After a while, Tizo calmed. He took a deep breath and finished. "After … that, I protested non-stop. I hated the fire nation, even if it was my own. In my eyes, it is an enemy… they thought the same of me; they sent me away."

Lolanna breathed deeply, willing that she wouldn't cry as well; nonetheless, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. _And I thought my life was awful_, she thought. "So you were… banished?"

"Yeah… so," Tizo sighed. "How… how did you get here?"

"Oh… um…" Lolanna murmured; the question was unexpected and brought back memories. "I… I sort of ran away, actually… I was, er, engaged-"

"Oh… you mean you're already married," Tizo interrupted, slightly disappointed.

"No, not at all! That's why I left. I… it was arranged marriage, like most in the northern water tribe. In fact, I absolutely despised it… but I do so miss my mother though…" It was Lolanna's turn to choke up; she cried as Tizo comforted her. Lolanna continued, "My father had died in the war too. My mother had said marriage was our only hope, even if I didn't want it. Still, I knew she loved me, and I'm sure she still does… I know I love her…" Lolanna once again broke off into crying.

The pair sat there for a while; before they knew it, both Lolanna and Tizo were sobbing hysterically together, hugging each other while reminiscing. In the back of their minds, thoughts such as these were playing: _Why can I tell her this? Why don't I care that he's holding me? Do I care about her? Do I like him? _Still, they didn't care. They were so moved and amazed. After all the time there, a longing that had for so long been in each of there hearts had finally been filled.

* * *

It had been awhile since the two had their heart-to-heart. They were now friends… well, really, they were in love. They were, in fact living together (not sleeping together!). Lolanna was a little surprised when Tizo had asked her to live with him. She gladly accepted; even so, she wondered what it would bring. _Sure, I like him. In fact, I like him a lot, _she thought._ But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable to live with him_._ I mean, a lot can happen_…Still, Lolanna agreed with gratitude. "Yes… that would be nice." She was extremely thankful that she had someone to hunt and build fires.

* * *

**Note: **This next part has a little lime/lemon. If you don't like, or you're young, skip the section. You'll find out what happens by later events. It really doesn't say that much though.

Some weeks later Tizo and Lolanna sat around a fire (built by Tizo himself) watching the sunset. The twilight was turning magnificent colors, and a warm wonderful mood filled the air. The two scooted close to each other, feeling the heat radiate off their bodies. The ambiance was so astonishing, brilliant, and breathtaking. Both sat blissfully in utter silence.

"So…" Tizo murmured.

"So… what?" Lolanna asked breathlessly.

He gazed into her starry blue eyes, and, after much hesitation, whispered in her ear, "I love you." He spoke with flushed cheeks.

"I… I love you too… I love you so much…" she replied, blushing a bit too.

"I… Lolanna… I need you…"

"I… oh Tizo… I…"

"Do you… want to… well, you know…"

"Oh Tizo… I…" she blushed incredulously and her eyes gleamed. "You… you want to… oh Tizo… I-I love you…"

"So… you want to...?"

"Yes…"

"Well… should we?" he gulped, half-apprehensive, half-relieved and overjoyed.

Lolanna looked into his deep, brown eyes. She uttered a deep breath and spoke. "Yes."

For the first time, they kissed on the lips; it was deep and loving, fiery and passionate, yet still sweet and sincere. Tenderly, he began to touch her soft skin; their clothes (which were mere rags) began to come off. He caressed her skin, and she followed suit. After snuggling and fingering for a few minutes, he asked once more.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

That night was the best night of both of their lives. Both never dreamed they would want to be friends, let alone _make love_. But it was wonderful; every single moment was absolutely fabulous. Long past midnight, the pair finally fell to sleep. Not a single second on the island for the long year they were there had been a wonderful as this.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope you like the expansion of the chapter; it's way longer than the other ones now. I hope you thought the whole romance/lime/lemon thing was o.k. It wasn't that bad. I know I didn't have to redo it, but I just wasn't happy with it (I'm a total perfectionist). They got to know each other and there's more fluff, so… whatever (I had fun redoing it so oh well). Anyway, Linnea will come in chapter 4, and she'll be in the rest of the story. O.k., that's it. Please review. Thanks. Bye. 


End file.
